Point of no Return
by CosenAngel
Summary: Damon is bored. Elena was the reason he felt so bored, she didn't speak with him anymore. Of course a road trip is the solution. AU. Delena. Set sometime after Stefan leaves.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. ****I don't make any money of this, it's written purely for entertainment.**

_Point of no return_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_10.17 P.M. Thursday, Mystic Falls_

Damon walked in to the local bar; tonight he needed some alcohol and fresh blood. Sure, he could have stayed at home, called for a pizza and hoped it was the cute girl who drove it to him, but why take the chance? Besides, he really felt like going out. Ever since that stupid brother of his left and Jeremy died-but-lived-again, he and Elena had had a whole bunch of nasty fights. Now he felt lonely. Or bored. Mostly bored, actually, he didn't get lonely only bored. He was definitely bored. Elena… She was the reason he felt so bored, she didn't speak with him anymore. She never answered his phone calls or his texts. She had even uninvited him. It didn't really work that way but he had decided to humor her. But now he was bored. She had become such an important part in his life, his very own anti-boredom-person. And right now she was probably alone, in her room, crying about not-so-saint-anymore-Stefan and how much she missed him. Or about Jeremy… What he hadn't expected however was finding her at the bar, fake ID next to her and trying to talk the bartender into giving her one more.

"Sweetie, you're at your best while sober. Maybe you've had enough for tonight."

"Just one more." Her voice was pleading, filled with sadness and a bit slurred. Damon watched as the bartender gave her one more drink. Shaking his head he joined her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Gilbert," Damon said, getting bourbon from the bartender. The good thing about being a regular; no need to ever order, the bartender already knows your choice for the evening.

"Go away," she mumbled. He smirked, as if he would ever leave her alone while drunk in the bad part of town. He wouldn't leave her alone at all, if he had a choice. And he had given her enough space already.

"I think you need to go on a road trip and I have the perfect idea," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Please… Damon. I don't feel like putting up with your crap. Okay? Now leave." She sounded so needy, so desperate it almost gave him chills.

"I do think the beach would be quite nice," he said, sounding happy.

"Go there then. Just leave me alone," she growled at him. How he loved it when she got mad.

"But I do need company." he smiled as big as he possibly could. "And I don't think you enjoy being all by yourself. Wallowing in self-pity. Wondering why he left."

"Go away!" Her voice cracked. "Please…"

"No. You need company; I need a drink so we will stay here and then go to the beach."

"Damon…"

"Fine… I'll go to the beach." He smirked and thought to himself 'and I'm bringing you no matter what.'

"Bye Damon," she mumbled, drinking the last of her beer. "Have a nice trip."

"I wasn't going yet. Let me buy you a drink first." He couldn't keep his smirk of his face. "I mean, I have been pretty annoying. Let me make it up to you. Please."

"Ugh... Fine. But no talking; got that!" She glared at him as he nodded and then pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_3:04 P.M. Saturady,_ _Sagebrush Steakhouse, __Mocksville, North Carolina,_

The first thing Elena noticed when she woke up was that her head hurt so much that she could die. It felt like a truck had run over it and then put in reverse and done it again. How much did I drink last night? she thought to herself. The next thing she noticed was that she was sitting up, she also felt sick but the question was; why was she sitting up and not lying in her bed?

She opened her eyes a little but closed them quickly. It was so bright. And then she realized; she was in a car. A moving car, with the radio on so silently she barely heard it. No one she knew would do this to her. Except Damon, but they didn't really speak anymore. A very hazy memory found its way into her head. It was Damon, showing up at the bar, talking, and buying her drinks. What had he said… oh god… He said Road Trip. Damn it all to hell. She was in no mood for him or all his stupid ideas. She noticed the car stopping and decided to pretend she was asleep; maybe he would leave her alone then.

"I know you're awake." Damn. "Come on, you need food and water."

"I hate you!" she groaned, voice raspy. She felt sick but her stomach decided to betray her and let out a loud growl.

"I heard that. You need food and then you can yell at me," Damon said as he opened her door

"Do you have to be so loud?" she mumbled and he just smirked at her. How she hated that smirk, it wasn't okay to look so good while being so damn evil.

"This way my lady." He grabbed her by the arm and led her towards a Sagebrush steakhouse.

They quickly got a place to sit and glasses filled with water. Elena also got two aspirins to help her get rid of that nasty headache. She quickly emptied her glass of water.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked. She looked longingly at Damon but kept it professional.

"I'd like the Carolina BBQ Plate with French Fries please," Elena said. "Oh! And a glass of water, thank you."

"I'd love to get The Works with Sweet Potato Fries, please," Damon ordered and the waitress left to take care of their orders. There was a long moment of silence as they waited for the food. As soon as the food arrived and they started eating Elena decided it was time to get some answers.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wouldn't say kidnap. Kidnap sounds so wrong and bad. I simply… borrowed you for a while." He gave her a sly smile.

"Why?"

"Why not?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Why are you asking all these questions? You're safe with me."

"Because you kidnapped me and I want to know where I'll end up," she hissed.

"We're going to the beach. And I know you'll enjoy it. You need a vacation." Damon gave her a glare that said 'We're-done-talking' and all she could do was glare back. She really didn't have the energy to try and find out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_6:28 PM Saturday, Super 8 Hotel, Black Mountain, North Carolina_

She was still sleeping when he carried her up to their room. He hadn't really planned that she'd be so exhausted. He had actually hoped to get closer to the goal but she seemed so down. She hadn't talked to him in hours again; she had glared at him until she fell asleep again. Sure, they had had a late night and she seemed so full of pent up frustration, but that was not a reason to actually sleep so damn much. Maybe he should wake her up just to annoy her. It would be fun.

He looked down at her again. God, she was beautiful and so full of life. She looked exactly like Katherine but Elena was alive. She looked healthy, glowy and amazing even when she was so dark and gloomy. He did act like he didn't care but how could he not; she was so perfect.

He decided to turn the TV on low and watch her instead. He would wake her up early and then they would go shopping.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_11:47 A.M Sunday, Central Knoxville, Tennessee_

"Why are we stopping here?"

"You need some clothes. I didn't pack yours, you know." He gave her a smirk "Even though you look great I my shirts you could use some clean underwear and we should probably get you a bikini. We are heading towards the beach you know."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. You know there's a beach closer to home than Knoxville?" She arched a brow and looked at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"We're not staying here. We're stopping to shop and then we'll keep going towards the beach."

"What beach?"

"Spoilers!" he said with a wink. "How about shopping and then I'll take you out for an amazing lunch and see what Knoxville has to offer."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "You'll probably nag me until I do as you say anyway."

"You know me so well." He grinned at her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_08:33 P.M Sunday, Americas Best Value Inn, North Wildersville, Tennessee_

"Elena!" She ignored him.

"Eleeena." If she kept ignoring him he might go away.

"I'm coming in unless you answer me." She could practically hear his smirk "And since you were so boring… I mean modest today while trying on bikinis I don't think you want me in there."

"Go away! Let me shower in peace!" she shouted at him.

"Good to know you're alive in there. I just wanted to tell you I'll be out to get some… food tonight. You can order anything from the menu." Right. He needed blood.

"Bye!" she shouted. She heard the door click. Finally a moment alone. She wasn't sure what she thought of this road trip. One part of her loved it, it felt good to be free, to not have anyone else to care about. But the more responsible side of her hated being forced away from home and she wasn't sure how Jeremy was or what he was doing. Maybe she should call him? Just to know he was alright. And Jenna! She had to call Jenna. Did they even know she was gone?

She quickly exited the shower to get dressed and find a payphone. Her own cell was back home, in her bedroom. She had left it there when she needed to feel free for a moment. She left it there to get drunk and forget all bad things. Maybe she shouldn't call. She could always ask Damon later if they knew where she was. Actually… she could do that but she would like to hear Jeremy's voice herself and to tell him she loves him and that she's safe. She didn't want anyone to worry about her.

She started thinking about Stefan again. He had left her and she hated it. Every fiber of her body hated how he left 'to keep them safe'. Safe her ass. They weren't any safer now than before. But if he liked to believe that she would let him. She decided to let Stefan go, well, to try to let him go. She loved him. Right now she needed to find a way back to her life without Stefan. A life where she tried to not lose herself to be perfect for someone who left her. She would fight to become stronger. This thing with Katherine was not over by far, no matter how much she wished for it.

Maybe she even deserved a break from all this supernatural stuff. She nodded to herself as she locked the door. She would take a break as soon as she had called Jeremy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_01:52 P.M Monday, Graceland,_ _Memphis ,Tennessee_

"I met him once or twice," Damon said to her.

"Really?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"Nice bloke, nice taste." Damon shrugged. He couldn't really say more. Even though he had spent a lot of time with The King he didn't really know him that well. He couldn't. There was no need to be found out.

"You fed of him?" She sounded almost revolted.

"Before he gained all that weight." Damon smiled. "Nice times. Couldn't really hang out with him, me being immortal you know."

"Keep bragging about that you. I guess you met Marilyn Monroe as well?"

"Sure thing! Couldn't feed of her though, she had a bit of gypsy blood in her line. Not closely related but enough to make her a tad bitter." At this she started to laugh.

"I thought she would taste sweet."

"But that was wrong." He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. He was quite surprised she didn't shrug him off. "I've tasted a whole bunch of famous people. My favorite so far is Audrey Hepburn. Sweetest blood there is. Princess Diana is close though."

"Not anyone younger?"

"I haven't found anyone worth the work. It was easier before, not as much security."

"Oh… I can understand that." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Tonight we're going to a club."

"Really?"

"I was thinking about Coyote Ugly. But I think Wet Willie's is better. They do live music."

"Sounds good to me."

Damon looked down at her and smiled. She seemed happier today. And he got to decide where they would go. It was a good day to be alive.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_03:24 P.M Tuesday, Route 167, Between Fordyce and El Dorado, Arkansas_

"I spy with my little eye something green," Elena said with a small smile. She had the best idea ever.

"Trees?" Damon had no desire to play anymore. It was boring. All they could see were cars and trees.

"No."

"Bushes?"

"No, and you can't guess like that!"

"That car?"

"No."

"That car?"

"No."

"Elena, this stopped being fun an hour ago." He rolled his eyes.

"Just one more time, please!"

"That car"

"Nope. My nailpolish!" She smiled big.

"That's not green."

"It's called 'Forest Green'."

"It's not green."

"Whatever…"

"My turn" He gave her an evil smirk "I spy with my little eye something red."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_11:00 P.M Tuesday, Hampton Inn, Paris, Texas_

They enjoyed the evening silently watching TV in their room. In the bed they had to share, since according to the girl in the front desk all the double-bed rooms were booked. Elena was not happy but Damon had told her that if she didn't want to share she could always sleep on the floor or in the car.

Also ever since they had gotten their room Damon had taken the time to learn the camera he had bought back in Knoxville. She had decided to use it first as she really liked Memphis and wanted as many pictures as possible. She wondered if she could talk him in to stopping there on the way home.

"Damon! Stop taking pictures of me!"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" He gave her a small smirk and his eyes shone with mischief "I'm trying to take pictures of this room. You wanted to remember Memphis! I want to remember this room. It's a very nice room."

"I'm serious," she said.

"I thought you were Elena." He even managed to look confused.

"Very funny, Damon, you should do stand up with that."

"I should, shouldn't I?" All she could do was roll her eyes. "As I said, I want to remember this room and you happen to be here so you have to be in the pictures."

Elena sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to remember this room, it's nothing special? And why did you drag me here?"

"I 'dragged' you here because you needed a break, I needed a road trip and we both enjoy the beach." He smiled. "Now get ready for bed young girl, tomorrow we'll be back on the road again."

She noticed how he ignored her first question but decided to simply let it go. She tried not to think about Isobel's words. Besides he was right; she needed a break and he was a great distraction.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_02:39 P.M Wednesday, Gene's Tasty Burger, Wichita Falls, Texas_

"So," Elena said to him. "Where are we going?"

"Away, far far away." He smiled. He had a plan and that was to not tell her where they were going until they were there, at the beach enjoying a drink and the sun setting.

"I've noticed. We're in Texas."

"We are? Are you sure?" He couldn't help being sarcastic.

"Damon, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you that next stop is Roswell." He could see her eyes light up with excitement.

"You mean spaceships and aliens Roswell?"

"Yes."

"I hope you charged the camera battery!"

Damon simply rolled his eyes at her. He knew she would like going there, everyone loves UFO's. It was simple. Besides, he had charged the battery and he had also managed to sneak a few photos of her while she got ready this morning.

Maybe this trip would be way better than he had expected.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_03:51 P.M Thursday, UFO Museum and Research Center, Roswell, New Mexico_

"That was so cool!" Elena exclaimed when they left the museum.

"And you have pictures of everything in there!" Damon said, once more throwing his arm around her. He had been doing that a lot as of lately. She couldn't help but enjoy the moment. She enjoyed spending time with him, he was so different here than back home. Here he seemed to enjoy life and told her loads of silly things, told her stuff humans didn't usually know. Like she got to know what the vampire community said about Roswell.

"I know" She smiled. "I even managed to get some of you."

"You can save those for later, Princess." He said with a wink.

"Shut up," she mumbled with a small blush.

"You're blushing" Damon grinned. "I like it; it makes you look so… alive."

"I am alive, stupid."

"Yes, yes you are."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_02:08 A.M Friday, McDonald's parking lot, Holbrook, Arizona_

"Thank god for drive thru!" Elena said as she stuffed her mouth with a cheeseburger.

"We'll have to sleep in the car tonight." Damon told her and she nodded. "I'll need to go out and try and find something for me to eat."

"Do that, just don't kill anyone." He gave her a curious look.

"I won't. I'll lock the car."

"See you later!" she said and continued eating. She had decided to be awake when he returned, also she would have to find some kind of blanket in the car. Maybe he had one in the trunk? She quickly finished her meal, unlocked the car and went looking for a blanket.

The trunk was a chaos. His clothes, her clothes, stuff they had bought along the way but no blanket as far as she could see. She just had to dig deeper. She stood there digging through the trunk when she heard him.

"What are you doing?" She let out a small yelp.

"Do not, I repeat, Do Not sneak up on me like that! You'll be the death of me."

"Yeah, yeah! Why are you rummaging the trunk?" Damon asked her, damn his silly smirk and the fact that it made her heart beat just a bit faster.

"I need to find a blanket."

"It's in the back seat, obviously."

"Obviously! How come I didn't realize that…" She glared at him. "Maybe because someone didn't tell me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_03:08 P.M Friday, Carl's Jr. / Green Burrito, Needles, California_

"Damon."

"Yes?" Damon tore his eyes from his magazine and looked at Elena.

"Can't we get dessert?" Elena looked at him with her big, brown eyes and he couldn't say no.

"What do you want?

"I'd like the OREO Cookie Hand-Scooped Ice Cream Shake and a Strawberry Swirl Cheesecake."

"Sure."

When she returned he gave her a cheshire smile. "We're close."

"Really?" He loved it when she got excited. Her heart would beat faster and faster. She would get jumpy and she'd have trouble sitting still.

"5 more hours and we're there so after you've finished put on your bikini and get ready."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_08:47 P.M Friday, Long beach, California_

They sat quietly in the sand, just enjoying each other's company. They could hear the music coming from a club nearby. They could hear the traffic and the ocean. This moment was perfect. Never had Elena felt as comfortable and at ease. She felt happy for the first time since her parents past away.

Tonight was their night and she felt invincible. Just sitting here was enough, she felt so alive. And Damon. She looked at him. Damon looked less torn, less sad, more like the Damon she met for the first time. His eyes weren't as dull now as they were after their fights.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I didn't act like a friend… I got so mad at the world and took it out on you. I'm sorry. I'll invite you again as soon as we're back in Mystic Falls"

"You don't have to re-invite me. You can't really un-invite anyone."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Damon!" She threw a hand of sand at him.

"Ey! At least I'm not a gullible little girl," he teased her.

"You're just an old man who has nothing better to do than kidnap young girls."

He gave her a shove and she pushed back. Soon there was a war going on. Elena managed to get out of Damons grip, stand up and started to run towards the water. Damon stayed on the beach just looking at her until she almost was at the water. That was when he jumped up and captured her.

"You cheated!" she laughed.

"We didn't decide on any rules." He still held her close. He could feel her heart beating fast and her breath turning shallow.

He kissed her. Right there and then. Consequences be damned. He needed her more than anything right now. She froze at first but then she melted into him. This was exactly the way it should be.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_08:47 P.M Tuesday, Danville, Virginia_

The closer to Mystic Falls they got the more she wanted to turn around and go back to the three days in Long Beach. She didn't want to go back to her old life. She wanted to stay with Damon, stay happy.

"It will be fine, princess," Damon said and took her hand. "It's not the end of the world to be back."

"Feels like it. I just don't want to lose you."

"As if you ever could get rid of me now that I have you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm madly in love with you, you know and I sure as hell won't leave you. No matter what happens I'll stay by your side."

"Really? No matter what?"

"Not even if Katherine or Stefan came back. You are mine and I am yours."

She just looked at him, her eyes shining brightly. Her heart was his. They would manage anything. He was worth it. She squeezed his hand. Maybe being back home wouldn't be so bad. Besides, they could always do another road trip if it was needed. There were still lots of places to go.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: This story took a lot of research. I've spent hours on Google maps and Google trying to make it as accurate I can. It's been fun and totally worth it. **

**I'm so satisfied with it and I do hope that you as a reader enjoyed it.**

**This story is dedicated to my amazing beta. She's not only my beta but also one of my closest friends. Cia; thank you so much for all the things you have done and will do for me. I'm so happy and grateful to have you. In the words of Damon "As if you ever could get rid of me now that I have you." My Amazing Cia.  
Once more; Thank you Darling. **


End file.
